O Diário de Seto Kaiba
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba sempre fora um enigma para a maioria das pessoas. O que as pessoas não sabiam era que Seto tinha um diário e quando Joey o descobre e o lê, fica a saber alguns segredos sobre Seto e os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Diário de Seto Kaiba

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto Kaiba sempre fora um enigma para a maioria das pessoas. O que as pessoas não sabiam era que Seto tinha um diário e quando Joey o descobre e o lê, fica a saber alguns segredos sobre Seto e os seus sentimentos. Oneshot.

**O Diário de Seto Kaiba**

Joey Wheeler caminhou pelos corredores da Escola Dominó. Joey ia pensando em como melhorar o seu deck. Tinha conseguido economizar algum dinheiro e agora achava que era boa altura para comprar algumas cartas novas que o pudessem ajudar a vencer os duelos mais facilmente. Enquanto ia caminhando, pensativo, não prestou atenção a quem vinha no corredor ao virar numa esquina e acabou por embater em Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba, vestido com o seu habitual casaco longo e branco, sentiu o embate e deu um passo atrás. Depois encarou Joey, lançando-lhe o seu olhar gelado de sempre. Apesar disso, no seu íntimo, não sentia agora qualquer antipatia pelo rapaz loiro. Há já bastante tempo que Seto Kaiba notara que começara a mudar de comportamento em relação a Joey. Joey tinha-se tornado num duelista bastante melhor e só por esse facto já merecia o respeito de Seto.

Além disso, Seto começara a ver Joey com outros olhos no dia em que, na aula de educação física, tinha reparado numa grande nódoa negra que Joey tentava esconder. Não demorou muito para Seto descobrir que o pai de Joey por vezes lhe batia e que Joey trabalhava em part-time para pagar as dívidas do pai. Por essa altura, Seto começou a ter uma certa simpatia por Joey e também achava que o deveria ajudar. Para isso, tratou de contratar um especialista para tratar o pai de Joey.

Joey e o pai nunca tinham sabido a verdade, que era Seto que estava por detrás do especialista que aparecera à porta da sua casa, dizendo que tinha sido alertado pela escola para as nódoas negras no corpo de Joey. O especialista tinha começado a ajudar o pai de Joey, que começara um tratamento quase forçado, sob pena de ser denunciado e preso por ser um pai abusivo. Agora, vários meses depois, o pai de Joey já deixara a bebida e, lentamente, caminhava para a recuperação total.

"Desculpa Kaiba, não te vi." disse Joey, atrapalhado.

Seto continuou a olhar Joey friamente. Nos últimos tempos as discussões entre ambos, que normalmente eram sempre começadas por Seto, tinham cessado. Porém, Seto continuava a lançar a Joey os seus olhares gelados ou a falar muito pouco na sua presença. Isto porque, depois da antipatia por Joey ter desaparecido, começara a crescer no peito de Seto um sentimento que ele nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. Gostava de Mokuba, era seu irmão, mas o que sentia agora por Joey era diferente. Seto não o sabia explicar.

A princípio ficara confuso. Começara a pensar em Joey muitas vezes. Enquanto comia, enquanto estava na escola, enquanto trabalhava e até enquanto dormia. A determinado momento, Seto temeu estar apaixonado. Procurou na internet sobre informações dos "sintomas" que afectavam as pessoas apaixonadas. Depois disso, as dúvidas desapareceram. Seto admitiu a si mesmo a verdade. Estava apaixonado por Joey. Mesmo assim, iria manter tudo em segredo.

Seto não queria contar a Joey o que sentia. Joey poderia ficar zangado, com repulsa, rir-se dele, contar a toda a gente que Seto estava apaixonado por ele ou algo pior. Seto não queria sair magoado de nada, por isso resolvera amar em silêncio. Era melhor assim. Portanto, continuara a tratar Joey com alguma frieza, mas não tanto como antigamente. Também não queria que Joey ficasse magoado com ele. Seria melhor manter uma relação de respeito do que nada, pensava Seto.

"Bem, eu vou andando. Desculpa mais uma vez." disse Joey, começando a caminhar novamente.

Seto viu Joey afastar-se e amaldiçoou-se por não ter conseguido dizer nada.

"_Também, o que é que eu ia dizer-lhe? Que não tinha sido nada? Ou repreendê-lo por não ver por onde anda? Isso não ia ajudar nada. Talvez tenha sido melhor não dizer mesmo nada." pensou Seto._

Seto olhou para o seu relógio e viu que ainda lhe restavam vinte minutos da hora de almoço e só depois começariam as aulas novamente. Caminhou até à biblioteca, escolheu uma mesa que estava ao fundo da biblioteca e sentou-se. Tirou da sua pasta um caderno preto e depois olhou à sua volta, para se certificar de que não havia ninguém demasiado próximo. De seguida abriu o caderno, tirou uma caneta da pasta e folheou o caderno até uma página em branco, começando a escrever de seguida.

**Yu-gi-oh**

Os minutos passaram e Joey chegou à sala de aula no preciso momento em que os outros alunos começavam a entrar. Acabou por se sentar no lugar atrás de Seto. Para Joey, praticamente todas as aulas eram aborrecidas e aquela não era excepção. Acabou por passar metade da aula a pensar no seu deck, depois passou algum tempo a rabiscar uns desenhos numa folha e por fim ficou a olhar para as costas de Seto.

"_Obviamente que ele está com atenção a tudo. Não para de tirar notas. Por isso é que é o melhor aluno da turma. Aliás, o melhor aluno da escola inteira." pensou Joey. "Ainda bem que ele agora está muito mais calmo, pelo menos em relação a mim. Nem se zangou comigo por ter ido contra ele no corredor."_

Joey ficou a pensar em como Seto tinha mudado a sua atitude para com ele, até que ouviu a campainha tocar, assinalando o final daquela aula, que era também a última que tinham naquele dia. Todos os alunos se começaram a levantar. Seto Kaiba pôs as suas coisas na sua pasta e levantou-se. Quando ia para sair, Yugi foi empurrado sem querer por Tristan e foi embater em Seto, fazendo com que os dois quase caíssem no chão. A pasta de Seto caiu no chão e abriu-se, espalhando os seus pertences pelo chão da sala de aula.

"Desculpa Kaiba." pediu Yugi, começando a ajudar Seto a apanhar as suas coisas.

"Hoje parece que toda a gente choca comigo." resmungou Seto, apanhando as suas coisas também.

Joey, que também estava levantado e para sair da sala de aula, reparou que um pequeno caderno preto que estivera na pasta de Seto tinha sido projectado até a uma mesa no fundo da sala. Joey caminhou até lá e pegou nele para o devolver. No entanto, folheou uma folha, apenas por curiosidade e descobriu que aquele era o diário de Seto. Sem saber porquê, fechou o caderno e não o foi devolver. Joey tentou passar despercebido. Seto e Yugi recolheram as coisas de Seto, que as voltou a pôr na pasta e todos saíram da sala de aula, menos Joey.

"_O Kaiba não reparou que o diário tinha caído da pasta e que nem ele, nem o Yugi o tinham ido buscar." pensou Joey. "Bem, eu não devia ler o diário de outra pessoa… mas estou curioso. O diário do Kaiba! Ele é muito misterioso e agora tenho nas minhas mãos o objecto que deve conter muitos dos seus segredos. Não deve fazer mal se eu apenas ler algumas folhas."_

Joey fechou a porta da sala e sentou-se numa das mesas. Joey sabia que não havia aulas naquela sala na próxima hora e meia e por isso podia estar à vontade. Abriu o diário na primeira página e começou a ler.

**Este caderno foi-me oferecido pelo Mokuba para servir como meu diário. Não percebo qual é o interesse de escrever o que me vai pela cabeça, mas enfim, acho que não faz mal tentar. Apesar de tudo, o Mokuba podia ter-me dado um diário com um cadeado para o fechar. Assim, qualquer pessoa pode ler o que escrevo. Bem, vou ter de ter cuidado para ninguém ler nada do que aqui vou escrever.**

Joey continuou a ler algumas páginas em que Seto descrevia uma ida com Mokuba ao parque, um problema que tinha tido num negócio, um aborrecimento que tinha tido consigo mesmo por não ter tido uma pontuação perfeita num teste e também um desabafo de Seto sobre a sua vida ser demasiado complicada. Contudo, o que prendeu mais a atenção de Joey foi quando ele próprio foi referenciado no diário.

**As minhas desconfianças confirmaram-se. Ainda não tinha escrito sobre isto no diário, mas suspeitei que o pai do Joey Wheeler lhe batia. Agora tenho a certeza. Ainda não sei bem o que devo fazer. Devo denunciá-lo à polícia? Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas se o denunciar, o que é que acontecerá ao Wheeler? Tenho de pensar bem no que vou fazer. Até podia ignorar a situação. Afinal, não é nada comigo. Mas há algo que me diz que devo intervir.**

Joey parou de ler, mostrando-se surpreendido.

"_O Kaiba sabia o que se estava a passar?" perguntou-se Joey._

Joey folheou rapidamente outras páginas até achar novamente o seu nome.

**Está feito. Contratei um especialista para ajudar o pai do Wheeler. Fiz com que o especialista mentisse ao pai do Wheeler e lhe dissesse que veio da parte da escola. Com um pouco de sorte, não será preciso subornar ninguém da escola para a situação não ser desmentida. Talvez agora o homem se endireite e o Wheeler comece a ter uma vida melhor. Acho que agora o comecei a ver de maneira diferente. Não sabia que ele tinha passado por tanta coisa e julguei-o mal.**

"_O Kaiba estava por detrás de tudo e não disse nada." pensou Joey, surpreendido. "Ele é que fez com que o especialista fosse ajudar o meu pai. Afinal devo bastante ao Kaiba e não sabia. Se não fosse por ele, o meu pai não estaria agora quase recuperado."_

Joey ficou pensativo durante uns segundos. Depois hesitou. Já tinha lido demais. No entanto, ainda estava curioso e acabou por voltar a ler o diário. A maioria das coisas eram banais ou tão técnicas que Joey quase não as entendia.

"_Bolas, isto é o diário do Kaiba e mesmo assim ele escreve alguns termos técnicos da empresa. Não sabe mesmo como escrever um diário."_

Depois de folhear várias páginas, voltou a ver o seu nome escrito e leu mais uma passagem do diário.

**Estou com dúvidas sobre o que sinto pelo Joey Wheeler. Não consigo parar de pensar nele. Não sei o que se passa comigo. Será que estou doente?**

Joey continuou a ler o diário rapidamente e encontrou passagens em que Seto dizia ter procurado na internet sobre o que sentia. Enquanto ia lendo, o coração de Joey ia batendo mais depressa. Depois, achou a passagem que concluída tudo.

**Não tenho mais dúvidas. Por mais disparatados que os meus sentimentos sejam, tenho de admitir a mim mesmo que estou apaixonado pelo Joey Wheeler. Não sei se isso é algo bom ou mau. Nunca me tinha apaixonado por ninguém e tinha logo de me apaixonar por ele. Claro que ele não é má pessoa. Respeito-o muito mais agora, que sei pelo que passou. Acho que comecei a vê-lo de maneira diferente quando soube o que se passava com ele. Ele esconde o que se passa, tal como eu também escondo aspectos da minha vida. E agora, estou apaixonado. Não posso contar isto a ninguém. O Wheeler nunca iria pensar em ter algo comigo e as consequências de me declarar a ele podem ser devastadoras. Não, hei-de tentar esquecer este sentimento ou pelo menos mantê-lo calado dentro do meu peito.**

Joey parou de ler, no preciso momento em que ouviu o barulho da porta da sala a bater. Joey olhou rapidamente para a porta e viu que Seto tinha entrado sem que ele tivesse notado e agora, já dentro da sala, fechara a porta atrás de si.

"Wheeler! O que pensas que estás a fazer?" perguntou Seto, furioso, aproximando-se rapidamente e tirando o caderno das mãos de Joey.

"Eu…"

"Não tinhas o direito de estar a ler o que está escrito neste caderno. Não é teu."

"Eu sei. Desculpa."

"Se eu não tivesse voltado atrás por ter dado falta do caderno, tu tinhas acabado por ler tudo." disse Seto, continuando zangado. "O que é que leste, aqui?"

"Nada. Não li quase nada." mentiu Joey.

Seto encarou-o, lançando-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Eu respeitava-te e nunca pensei que fosses capaz de te meteres assim na minha privacidade. Encontraste o caderno e em vez de o devolveres, puseste-te a lê-lo." disse Seto.

"Desculpa, não foi com má intenção…"

"Ainda bem que não leste muito, senão eu ainda ficaria mais zangado do que estou agora."

Seto virou costas e preparou-se para deixar a sala de aula.

"Espera!" pediu Joey.

Seto virou-se para o encarar,

"Desculpa ter lido o teu diário. Tens razão em estares zangado comigo. E desculpa ter-te mentido ainda agora." disse Joey, olhando directamente Seto nos olhos. "Li várias coisas do teu diário. Foste tu que estiveste por detrás do especialista que ajudou o meu pai. Agradeço-te muito por isso."

"O que é que tu leste mais?" perguntou Seto, alarmado.

"Li que estás apaixonado por mim." respondeu Joey. "É verdade?"

"Eu… não. Claro que não. É uma brincadeira, obviamente. Estava aborrecido e escrevi aquilo e…"

Joey abanou a cabeça e Seto acabou por se calar, sem saber o que dizer. Ficaram ambos em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até que Joey decidiu falar.

"Não vale a pena negares, Kaiba. Mas porque é que não me disseste?"

"Ora, deves pensar que é fácil declarares-te a alguém." respondeu Seto. "Principalmente na minha posição."

"Diz-me, pensaste que eu iria zangar-me por gostares de mim? Ou que iria contar a toda a gente e gozar contigo?" perguntou Joey. "Sê sincero."

"Sim, pensei nessas possibilidades." respondeu Seto. "E agora que sabes, o que vais fazer?"

"Não vou fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, como é óbvio. Os sentimentos das pessoas não servem para ser menosprezados ou ridicularizados. Nem iria contar a ninguém algo que só a ti e a mim diz respeito."

"Fico mais aliviado." disse Seto, descontraindo um pouco. "Se a imprensa viesse a saber disto, a minha imagem e carreira podiam ficar arruinadas."

No momento seguinte, Joey ficou bastante zangado.

"Ei! Estás a querer dizer que é uma vergonha estares apaixonado por mim, é isso?" perguntou ele.

"Não. Não tem nada a ver com isso. Não é por seres tu. Imagina o impacto que teria se soubessem que eu, Seto Kaiba, estou apaixonado por outro rapaz. Pior, se esse mesmo rapaz não gostasse de mim e me expusesse perante a imprensa? Todos iriam troçar de mim, iria perder muitos negócios e sabe-se lá que mais." respondeu Seto. "Portanto, não é por seres tu, Wheeler. E não tenho nenhuma vergonha do que sinto."

Joey acalmou-se e abanou a cabeça.

"Eu percebo o que queres dizer. Os boatos na vida dos ricos e famosos podem fazer muitos estragos, mas eu nunca faria nada para te prejudicar, podes ter a certeza."

"Agradeço-te por isso. Então… vou-me embora."

"Espera." pediu Joey. "Não te podes ir embora assim. Acabei de te dizer que sei que estás apaixonado por mim e tu agora viras costas e vais-te embora assim?"

"O que queres que faça? Já sabes o que sinto. Sei que não sentes o mesmo. Esquece o que leste e continuamos como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"Não, não quer isso."

Seto pareceu surpreendido. Joey deu um passo na sua direcção.

"Nunca ninguém tinha estado apaixonado por mim. Quer dizer, pelo menos que eu soubesse. E tu agora estás apaixonado por mim. Porquê?" perguntou ele.

"Não sei." respondeu Seto, com sinceridade. "Há tantas coisas que eu posso dizer para estar apaixonado por ti. Tens muitas qualidades, embora também tenhas defeitos. És muito esforçado. Claro que eu conheço pessoas que também têm as qualidades que tu tens, mas não estou apaixonado por elas. Não sei explicar exactamente, mas gosto de ti e ponto final."

"Uma típica resposta à Kaiba, mas percebo que seja difícil explicar o que sentes. Eu próprio não sei o que é o amor. Eu gosto dos meus amigos, da minha irmã, até dos meus pais, mas não deve ser a mesma coisa estar apaixonado por alguém." disse Joey. "E como eu disse, nunca soube de ninguém que estivesse apaixonado por mim. Agora que sei o que sentes, não te vou deixar ir assim tão facilmente. Não vou deixar que ignores o que sentes e que acabemos por fingir que eu nunca descobri o que sentias."

"Mas então, o que é que tu pretendes?" perguntou Seto. "Gostas de mim também?"

"Eu não sei." respondeu Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Nunca tinha pensado em ti dessa maneira… não, estou a mentir outra vez. Até pensei, uma vez ou outra vez em como seria namorar contigo, mas nunca levei isso a sério. Afinal, que hipóteses tinha eu de namorar com Seto Kaiba, o jovem prodígio, inteligente, multimilionário e cobiçado por tanta gente?"

"Muitas hipóteses, diria eu."

"Ora, muitas hipóteses? Nem em sonhos."

"Mas eu gosto de ti. Acabei de to dizer, Wheeler."

"Sim. Afinal sempre há milagres. Mas agora estou confuso." disse Joey, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. "Quer dizer, eu acho que gosto de ti, mas não sei ao certo. E depois, somos tão diferentes…"

"Os opostos atraem-se."

"E a imprensa? Eles são do piorio. Mesmo que fosse por… namorarmos, iriam fazer a nossa vida num inferno."

"Wheeler, não estás a pensar que vamos andar a expor-nos e andar aos beijos nos primeiros tempos, pois não?"

"Já estás a falar como se eu aceitasse namorar contigo."

"E não aceitas?"

Joey calou-se subitamente. Apesar do pedido não ser feito da forma comum, de perguntar se aceitava namorar com ele, a pergunta de Seto encerrava o pedido na mesma.

"_Ele está a perguntar-me se não aceito namorar com ele, o que é outra forma de me pedir em namoro." pensou Joey. "A minha resposta vai decidir tudo. O que é que devo fazer?"_

Joey parou de andar de um lado para o outro e encarou Seto, que aguardava uma resposta pacientemente.

"_Ali está ele, parecendo calmo e inflexível, mas por dentro deve estar super nervoso. Estou confuso. Nunca pensei que o Kaiba gostasse de mim. Só em sonhos é que pensei que isso fosse possível." pensou Joey. "E agora, aqui estou eu, com ele à minha frente, à espera de uma resposta. Tenho aqui uma das pessoas mais cobiçadas do mundo. Ele é bonito… tem personalidade, apesar de poder ter alguns retoques para ser mais solto… muita gente daria tudo para ficar com ele… bolas, mas para que é que eu estou tão indeciso? Agora que penso melhor, a resposta é óbvia."_

Joey respirou fundo e abanou a cabeça.

"Kaiba, obviamente que eu não sou tonto de recusar namorar contigo." respondeu Joey. "Não sei no que isto vai dar, mas podemos tentar."

"Não te vais arrepender, Wheeler." disse Seto. "Havemos de nos entender. Espero eu."

"Também espero que sim. E espero que não sejas tu que te venhas a arrepender de teres querido namorar comigo." disse Joey, sorrindo. "E agora, faz o favor de sorrires. Acabei de aceitar namorar contigo e nem mostras alegria."

Seto tentou sorrir, mas pareceu mais um sorriso retorcido do que de alegria.

"Eu estou feliz, mas não tenho prática para sorrir. Desculpa." disse Seto.

"Vamos ter treinar isso. Não quero um namoro que se parece com uma estátua sem expressões."

"Não é nesta altura que nos devíamos beijar?"

"Claro. Já vi estas cenas nos filmes. Isto porque na vida real nunca ninguém me tinha pedido em namoro." disse Joey, aproximando-se de Seto.

Joey aproximou-se cuidadosamente e depois acabou por pôr os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto. Os dois beijaram-se, mas o beijo foi bastante desajeitado. Quando se separaram, Joey lançou um olhar confuso a Seto.

"Este foi o beijo mais desajeitado que alguém vez vi e senti." disse Joey. "Olha lá, tu nunca tinhas beijado ninguém?"

Seto sentiu-se corar instantaneamente, enquanto Joey ficava admirado, primeiro porque a reacção de Seto já respondia por si e segundo, porque nunca tinha visto Seto corar. Nunca. Em nenhuma situação.

"Não pode ser. Nunca tinhas beijado ninguém?" perguntou Joey, ainda admirado.

"Não, não tinha Wheeler." respondeu Seto. "Não tenho por hábito ainda por aí a beijar toda a gente."

"Nem eu, mas no entanto já tinha dado alguns beijos." disse Joey. "E ainda és virgem?"

"Ora, se eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém, achas que andava por aí a ter relações com qualquer pessoa?" perguntou Seto, de modo sarcástico.

"Hum, tens razão. Virgem, sem nunca teres dado um beijo. Tens muito que aprender."

"Eu gosto de aprender." disse Seto. "E pelo que disseste, então já não és virgem."

"Eu não disse que não era virgem. Apenas te perguntei. E sim, sou virgem. Já dei uns beijos, mas nunca tive relações com ninguém." disse Joey, piscando de seguida o olho a Seto. "Acho que isso podemos aprender juntos."

"Parece-me bem."

"E agora, vamos lá praticar mais uns beijos."

Seto e Joey voltaram a beijar-se uma e outra vez. Depois, quando a sessão de beijos terminou, ambos sorriram um para o outro e Seto já parecia ter um sorriso mais normal.

"Hás-de chegar a ter um sorriso perfeito e a beijares na perfeição." disse Joey.

"E a ser o melhor namorado do mundo. Não me contento com nada que seja abaixo do melhor. E agora acho que estou a ficar muito lamechas." disse Seto.

"Kaiba, lamento dizer-te que tu até podes ser o melhor namorado do mundo, mas eu nunca serei o melhor em nada." disse Joey. "Se quiseres um namorado perfeito, não sou eu, com certeza."

"És perfeito para mim." disse Seto. "E é isso que me importa."

Os dois beijaram-se novamente.

"Tenho de ir." disse Seto. "Tenho uma reunião na Kaiba Corporation e não posso faltar. Só vim mesmo buscar o meu caderno e afinal demorei-me mais do que pensava."

"E valeu a pena a demora?" perguntou Joey.

"Valeu totalmente a pena. Se eu pudesse, ficava contigo mais tempo, mas agora não pode ser. Depois ligo-te."

"Tens o meu número? Não to dei."

"Nem era preciso. Eu consegui o número há bastante tempo e não vale a pena perguntares quem mo deu."

"Está bem." disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros. "Fico à espera que me ligues."

"Vou ligar. Vemo-nos depois, Wheeler."

"Joey. Trata-me por Joey."

"Está bem. Vemo-nos depois, Joey." disse Seto.

Seto pegou no seu caderno, deu um último beijo a Joey e foi-se embora. Pouco depois, Joey também deixou a escola e caminhou lentamente em direcção a sua casa, sorrindo pelo caminho.

"_Nunca pensei que isto fosse acontecer. Só espero que o sonho não se torne num pesadelo. Não, não vai tornar. Não vou deixar. Hei-de dar tudo por tudo para a relação funcionar." pensou Joey._

Joey chegou a sua casa pouco depois. Depois de deixar as suas coisas no seu quarto, foi comer uma sandes e continuou a pensar no agora seu namorado. Quando voltou novamente ao seu quarto, teve uma ideia.

"_Hum, a partir de hoje, a minha vida vai mudar. De certeza que a relação com o Kaiba… com o Seto, vai alterar a minha vida." pensou Joey. "Espero que para melhor. Acho que vou começar a registar o que me acontece. Vou começar a escrever um diário também."_

Joey procurou um caderno na sua escrivaninha e encontrou um pequeno caderno com capa azul onde Joey só tinha escrito duas páginas. Joey arrancou as duas páginas, pegou numa caneta e começou a escrever.

**Hoje comecei a namorar com o Seto Kaiba. Foi inesperado. Tudo começou quando encontrei o diário dele e o li. O Seto voltou atrás para o ir buscar e apanhou-me a lê-lo. No entanto, descobri através do diário que o Seto estava apaixonado por mim. Falámos e enfim, de certa maneira ele acabou por me pedir em namoro. Aceitei, beijámo-nos e a partir de hoje estamos a namorar. O que será que nos reserva o futuro? Ainda não sei, mas irei registar nestas páginas o que me acontecer.**

Joey olhou para o que tinha escrito e acenou afirmativamente.

"Não está mal para um começo." disse ele, sorrindo. "E espero que eu vá escrever coisas tão boas nas outras páginas como escrevi nesta."

Passados vários minutos o seu telemóvel tocou e ainda alguns minutos depois Joey estava a escrever novamente no seu diário, escrevendo que Seto lhe tinha ligado para o convidar para um jantar na sua mansão. Joey não podia estar mais feliz.


End file.
